


Date night with Tony

by FurryGohan



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: M/M, huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Summary: Peter parker and Tony Stark have a special night together
Relationships: Spiderman/Ironman
Kudos: 5





	Date night with Tony

Bella swan had never seen edwards penis but then she had and she was neither surprised nor disappointed she was dumbfounded because her wet pussy couldnt handle edwards candle 

edward POV

bella your pussy is so saturated let me saturate on of your eggs

bella POV 

*flashbake*  
bella its time for you to come dance with us okay said bella and bella went to dance (pretend she is maddie ziegler dancing) woah she is so good at dancign 

*reality*  
edward 

charlie swan POV

i saw her pussy and i couldnt stop jerking my slim jim it was so hot and wet edward mustve heard me jerking my slim jim i jerked my cock into her panties while i watched them have premarital sex his cock was like a ice i loved it and wanted her pussy i want my daugjters pussy i need my daughters pusssy her pussy is want i want 

bella POV

dad i see you but you can watch because i love it when you can see up into edwards hairy ass crack the hair creeps into his hole and then when i eat edward out i have to take the hair out from his man pussy so i can stick my tongue in without the haors will you take out the hairs dad

charlie swan POV

im taking out edwards crack hair and im sniffing them and placing them in my pubes i love my pubes i never shaved them no not once in my entire life theyre so ong i love my pubes theyre son long like 4 inches each strand of hair even longer possibly maybe im not sure i havent mesured

edward POV 

i can feel the hair being pulled out of my pale little hole and it feels like so good so i started sticking my ice hard cock in bellas pussy and she flinched with pain and winced with pleasure inside i heard her screaming out with pleausre but i only saw nothing but pleasure i came in her so hard that i think she might have triplets now this time

charlie swan POV

edward came in my daughter and now i wanter her to push out an embryo from her pussy onto a panties that i can eat from so i asked her and she did it for me and the embryo tasted like soy sauce and bacon but it was delicious i would eat it again maybe fried though that time

bella POV 

he came in me and now i want to cum on him but if i cum another embryo might come out so i better not cum on him just yet but i will soon *cums* ah i came that felt so good i love you guys

well im done peace ✌️


End file.
